A major threat experienced by owners of portable "laptop" computers is the high incidence of theft. This can also be a problem associated with desktop computer equipment made generally accessible to multiple users and thus to erstwhile thieves, such as equipment stationed, for example, in unlocked offices, in public institutions such as schools and libraries, and in commercial retail store displays. Because of the relative ease with which valuable personal computer systems can be speedily dismantled, particularly laptops, some have attempted to devise means for at least discouraging their theft.
One approach has been to provide a retaining ring, either integrally formed in the computer case or later adhered to the case using a permanent adhesive, through which ring a cable is passed and secured around an immovable object then padlocked in a manner similar to a bicycle chain.
An example of such an adhered device is sold as "The Notebook-Kit.TM." by Qualtec Data Products, Fremont, Calif. A disadvantage is that such a ring can alter the profile of the computer case, especially a laptop that the user needs to closely fit into a defined space within its carrying luggage. Moreover, the best place to glue the ring may not be the most conveniently accessible place on the component to the user. Further, the chain needs to be taken out of the ring separately before and after each deployment. Because anti-theft measures, like other preventive deterrents, need to be used habitually to be effective, simplification of the above devices and their procedural steps would seem to encourage compliance by the user.
Another approach is for the original equipment manufacturer (OEM) of the laptop case to provide a built-in slot for accepting an after market kit that includes a ring that snaps into the slot and locks a cable to a fixed object. Although some OEM's do offer cases having this type of custom slot, there is still the need to provide a device for those cases not made to accommodate such a device.
Another type of device offered to users is an adapter that fits into the floppy disk drive, connected to a cable and locking with a key; however, many laptops have modular removable floppy drives that snap into place. Because the floppy drive could easily be removed, together with the locked device, such an approach would not deter a thief.
Accordingly, there remains a need for an anti-theft device that is adapted to fit existing peripheral hardware structures, without requiring custom OEM cases. Moreover, there is a need for such a device that is readily accessible and simple to use, which does not alter the footprint of the case.